Amigos, Amigos con Derecho o Novios?
by SoraxInuyami
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha han sido amigos desde su infancia, pero kagome siente algo por Inuyasha pero no quiere decirselo por perder su amistad. Pasa un pequeño accidente entre ellos dos y esto provoca que inuyasha se confunda si siente algo por kagome o no, pero lo lleva actuar de una manera muy rara con ella y kagome se pregunta ¿soy su amiga, sou su amiga con derecho o su novia?
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada debo agregar que ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Rumiko , también que este es mi primera historia y la are por capítulos, perdonen mis faltas de autografía como acentos , otra cosa, no soy muy especifica y me salto algunos detalles como los lugares en donde se encuentran los personajes. Esta historia es un tributo para Inuyasha y Kagome, si eres fan de kikyo, mejor no lo leas porque me estaré expresando muy mal de ella y no quiero un mal comentario por ello, disfrútenlo y si me falto algo háganmelo decir AMBLEMENTE y no de una manera GROSERA, recuerden que soy primeriza en esto, asique porfa, sean amables conmigo y yo mejorar are para ustedes.

Atte: Sora InuYami n.n

Capítulo 1 "Dile tus sentimientos"

Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol daban una calidez tan relajante que imposible querer levantarse de su cama y seguir soñando, quien no querría que se momento durara para siempre, estar en paz y soñando con la persona que te gustaría estar, pero por ciertas razones, no importa la hora o el día que salga, muchos de nosotros debemos….

Mama de Kagome – HIJA! SE TE HACE TARDE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA!

Kagome se levanta algo adormilada y mira el reloj.

Kagome- OH! Le prometí a Inuyasha pasarle la tarea de matemáticas, será mejor apresurarme!

Kagome salta de la cama y se cambia tan rápido como puede, y de tanta prisa se escucha un desde el comedor sus ruidos como si hubiera un terremoto. En el comedor se encuentran su mama, su hermano menor Sota y su abuelo desayunando y escuchando.

Abuelo de Kagome- Cada mañana es lo mismo, no comprendo a los adolescentes estar tan tarde en esa cosa llamada tecnología.

Sota- Se llama Computadora abuelo..

Mama de Kagome- Kagome no estuvo en la computadora, estaba haciendo una tarea, me imagino que se esforzó haciéndola porque se acostó muy tarde.

Kagome- Buenos Días!

Todos – Buenos días

Kagome se sentó, agradeció los alimentos y empezó a comer muy rápido.

Sota- Hermana no tan rápido O.O

Abuelo- Kagome ¿Por qué la prisa hija?

Kagome termina de comer, una vez más agradece por los alimentos del día y deja su plato en el fregador.

Kagome- Hoy tengo algo importante que hacer. Mama ¿puedo quedarme a estudiar en casa de Inuyasha?

Mama de Kagome- ¿Tendrás exámenes hija?

Kagome- Si, la próxima semana comienzan los exámenes y tengo problemas con una materia e Inuyasha se ofreció ayudarme

Mama de Kagome- Esta bien hija pero te quiero aquí a las 6pm

Kagome- si, bueno me voy que se me hace tarde adiós!

Kagome se marcha de su casa y sale corriendo hacia su escuela, mientras en lo que llega déjenme contrales quien es ella.

Kagome Higurashi es una chica de 15 años que va en tercero de secundaria, le gusta la comida y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, ella no es muy hermosa pero tiene un cierto encanto que hace al momento de expresar su estado de humor. Muy bien, ella es completamente normal y como a todas las chicas de su edad, le gusta algún chico en especial y ese es Inuyasha Taisho, su amigo de la infancia, son amigos desde que tenían 5 años de edad y se preguntaran " si son amigos por tanto tiempo y Kagome está enamorada de él, ¿Por qué no se le a declarado?" , fácil, lo que sucede es que Inuyasha Taisho siempre ha tenido fama por ser demasiado atractivo, a donde quiera que va siempre hay chicas que lo pretenden y las causas son sus ojos ámbar que muy pocos pueden llegar a tener, su cabello plateado y principalmente es que hace demasiado ejercicio para tener algo de músculos. En pocas palabras Inuyasha es el más popular de la escuela y ella solo es su amiga, Kagome no es popular pero es reconocida por ser la única chica más cercana a Inuyasha. Ella piensa que no está a la altura para estar de novia de Inuyasha.

En fin, nuestra Kagome por fin llega a la escuela y entra a su salón de clases, para su alivio el maestro no había llegado todavía, pero alguien la estaba esperándola muy enojado en su asiento. Kagome se acerca y deja su mochila en el asiento que esta alado de esa persona.

Inuyasha- llegas demasiado tarde Kagome

Kagome- perdóname Inuyasha me dormí muy tarde por tratar de descifrar las ecuaciones que nos dejó el profesor, pero no te preocupes están cortas, puedes copiarlas en un minuto.

Kagome saco de su mochila su libreta donde tenía la tarea y se la dio a Inuyasha, pero rápidamente algunos amigos de ellos se acercaron.

Sango- oigan ¿hicieron la tarea de matemáticas?

Miroku- Inuyasha amigo! Por favor si tienes la tarea pásamela por favor ¿si¿

Inuyasha- Si yo la hubiera hecho te la pasaría Miroku pero no. Kagome si la hizo y ella me la pasara a mí.

Sango- hay Kagome por favor pásame la tarea te lo suplico, no le he entregado todos los trabajos al maestro, por favor por lo que más quieras amiga!

Kagome- Bien después de Inuyasha la tendrás Sango, recuerden que nos toca esa materia en dos horas, solo no dejen que los demás maestros los pillen.

Miroku- ¿Qué hay de mi señorita Kagome?

Kagome- si Miroku, después de Sango sigues tu pero deseen prisa.

Después de esa plática, entro por fin el maestro pero este era el de Historia, su nombre era Mioga y enseñaba muy bien pero en ciertas ocasiones pasa esto.

Mioga- señor Koga despierte!

Koga- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?! Oh… maestro Mioga, no dormía solo .. Solo…

Mioga- Solo que estaba en el mundo de los sueños donde le da "like" a un comentario tonto y publicando cosas bobas ¿oh me equivoco?

Koga- Maestro .. ¿también tiene "Facebook"?

Mioga- PONGA ATENCION A MI CLASE O SE SALE JOVENCITO!

Koga- si, se lo prometo.

Todos empezaron se reír de Koga, pero el maestro los callo a todos.

Mioga- Miren bien queridos jóvenes, más les vale ponerse al corriente con sus materias y no estén tanto tiempo en la tecnología moderna de hoy en día, es verdad, es divertida y entretenida pero la tenemos que usar con responsabilidad, no como un juguete, sino como una herramienta, espero que lo tomen en cuenta.

Cuando hizo este último cometario sonó la campana para dar anuncio que la primera materia había terminado y seguía la siguiente materia, pero para ellos era hora libre porque el maestro de la materia de biología la cual les tocaba, enfermo y no asistió a trabajar, era el tiempo suficiente para que Sango y Miroku hicieran o copiaran la tarea de matemáticas.

Inuyasha- Gracias por la tarea Kagome.

Kagome- No hay de que Inuyasha, pero, dime, ¿Por qué no podías hacerla ayer?

Inuyasha- Mi hermano me pidió de favor acompañarlo a una jugada de futbol, ya sabes que juega demasiados deportes a pesar de que no pertenezca a ningún equipo, pero bueno, al final Salí jugando también yo porque un jugador se lastimo la pierna.

Kagome- y ¿ganaron?

Inuyasha- claro, sabes que para mí no hay derrota.

Kagome- me alegro mucho.

Era verdad, Inuyasha tenía un hermano mayor llamado Sesshomaru pero no eran hermanos del todo ya que ambos no nacieron de la misma madre, el padre de Inuyasha se había casado con la mama de Sesshomaru la cual nació un profundo amor, pero desgraciadamente la mama de Sesshomaru engaño al padre de Inuyasha y lo peor del caso, dejo a su hijo con su padre, pasaron algunos años y el padre de Inuyasha se enamoró de Izayoi, la mama de Inuyasha y así formaron la familia que tiene ahorita solo que Sesshomaru no se lleva bien con Inuyasha pero era muy rara su relación, cuando Kagome presenciaba los momentos que tenía Inuyasha con su hermano Sesshomaru siempre salía confusa ya que se peleaban a cada segundo y después se pedían favores maldiciéndose uno al otro, era gracioso verlos actuar como enemigos y de pronto como hermanos.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron platicando esa hora libre, pasaron unos minutos y Miroku y Sango ya habían terminado la tarea, Kagome disfrutaba esa hora libre platicando con Inuyasha, ya que en los recesos no lo veía por andar con su grupo de populares. Inuyasha siempre le pedía a Kagome que lo acompañara en su grupo y solo ella acepto una única vez y no se sintió cómoda mirando como la chica llamada Kikyo que esta de la misma popularidad de Inuyasha se le insinuaba a propósito frente a ella e Inuyasha a pesar de que le decía varias veces "aléjate" ella seguía y eso no le agrada a Kagome ver, por eso en los recesos se la pasa con Sango, Ayame, Yuka, Ayumi, Hoyo, Rin y Kohaku. En fin, paso la hora libre, llego la hora de la materia de matemáticas en la cual el maestro no miro nada sospecho para el alivio de Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha y Sango. Después de matemáticas llego la hora del receso, hora de que Inuyasha y Kagome se vayan con sus amigos claro cada quien con los suyos, cuando Kagome se sentó con sus amigos y les conto que iría a la casa de Inuyasha después de clases, inmediatamente todos empezaron a opinar.

Sango- Kagome Higurashi es tu OPOTUNIDAD de DECIRLE a Inuyasha Taisho lo que sientes por él.

Ayame- Es verdad, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad amiga.

Hoyo- Higurashi hazlo!

Kagome- Están dementes, Inuyasha y yo somos amigos… y eso seguiremos siendo…

Yuka- Kagome si no actúas rápido otra te lo quitara ¿quieres eso?

Kagome- si Inuyasha es feliz… lo apoyare en esa relación…

Ayumi- Kagome no te hagas esto, dinos porque no quieres decláratele a Inuyasha

Rin- El joven Inuyasha la estima mucho Kagome, no creo que sea capaz de rechazarla.

Kohaku- Concuerdo con Rin

Kagome- Miren la realidad, Inuyasha es un Dios perfecto, tiene fama, es atractivo, su personalidad es increíble, su carácter es algo difícil pero... Es tierno algunas veces y... Mírenme a mi… no soy más que una chica normal de 15 años en cambio el, es un chico famoso a nivel internacional por competir en varias actividades.

Sango- Kagome… NO EXAGERES!

Ayame- Hablas como si se tratara de un artista súper famoso o un ser in mortal jejeje…

Hoyo- Sabiendo que Taisho es solo un simple ser Humano como nosotros Higurashi

Los demás- AJA!

Ayumi- ANIMO KAGOME!

Sango- Vamos solo inténtalo, no pierdes nada

Kagome- claro que si perderé algo Sango... Si Inuyasha se entera de…

Inuyasha- ¿enterarme de qué? Kagome

Al escuchar su voz Kagome se puso como loca y le tiro encima su bebida a Inuyasha, Kagome enrojeció de la vergüenza y no supo que hacer más que huir a otro lado lo más rápido posible. Se escondió en uno de sus lugares secretos de la escuela y se puso a llorar, pensaba que Inuyasha se enfadó con ella por no disculparse por el incidente, de pronto escucho pasos y pensó que se trataba de Sango pero no, era Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Por fin te encuentro

Kagome- Inu..Inuyasha en verdad lo siento yo..

Inuyasha- ¿Por qué huiste?

Kagome- pensé que te enojaste por haberte tirado tu bebida por accidente..

Inuyasha- ¿Fue un accidente entonces?

Kagome- lo lamento, me asustaste...

Inuyasha- te perdonare si me dices algo

Kagome- ¿sí?

Inuyasha- ¿Qué es de lo que no debo enterarme?

Kagome- amm pues… ah!..no quería decírtelo pero bueno

Inuyasha- Te escucho

Kagome- Tengo una cita

Inuyasha- Estas mintiendo…

Kagome- Claro que no!

Inuyasha- ¿así? ¿Con quién?

Kagome-este… eso es privado!

Inuyasha- Vamos soy tu amigo, dime ¿lo conozco?

Kagome- amm si…

Inuyasha- Entoses dime

Kagome- Ya te dije que es privado

Inuyasha- No me hagas pedirle el altavoz al director y preguntarles a todos los chicos de la escuela quien sale con Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome- NOTE ATREVERIAS!

Inuyasha- Bien si no me dirás quien es lo are de una vez.

Kagome- ESPERA! Tu ganas… es... Ko... Koga…

Inuyasha- ¿Qué?! Koga Wolfan!

Kagome solo asiente toda apenada con la cabeza, sabía que ya había arruinado todo porque Koga es el rival de Inuyasha. Después de a ver escuchado la gran falsedad de Kagome, Inuyasha se pone serio y la perdona por su pequeño accidente, toco la campana para regresar a clases y cuando entran a su salón y comienzan las clases, Inuyasha estaba demasiado serio, era obvio que estaba furioso y Kagome se empezó a sentir mal, entonces recordó todo lo que sus amigos le dijeron antes de que pasara todo eso, de que se animara a decirle a Inuyasha sobre sus sentimientos, pero Kagome no quería porque pensaba que tal vez Inuyasha solo la quería como una amiga y si decía algo sobre lo que sentía ahora si perdería lo único que la mantiene junto a Inuyasha, su amistad. Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llegó la hora de irse a sus casas, Kagome fue siguiendo a Inuyasha y todo el camino estuvo silencioso, ninguno hablaba, ya cuando llegaron, Inuyasha abrió la puerta y noto que nadie estaba en la casa de Inuyasha.

Kagome- y... ¿y tu familia?

Inuyasha- Mi mama tuvo que viajar por negocios, Sesshomaru trabaja y no regresa hasta media noche con mi padre.

Kagome- Entiendo…

Inuyasha- Pediré algo para comer, todavía no aprendo a cocinar bien, lo siento

Kagome- No hay problema

Inuyasha- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

Kagome- Comeré lo mismo que comas tú, no hay problema

Inuyasha- Encargare entonces sushi, ramen y algo de pizza

Kagome- ¿no es demasiado Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- tranquila, si puedo comer todo eso, no me engordara de la noche a la mañana

Kagome- me refería al gasto de todo eso..

Inuyasha- descuida yo lo pago

Kagome- te puedo ayudar con la mitad del costo

Inuyasha- vasta Kagome, estas en mi casa por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad tratarte bien por ser mi visita

Kagome- Está bien…

Inuyasha encargo la comida, en lo que llegaba empezaron a estudiar, al parecer Inuyasha ya estaba normal y no estaba enojado. Cuando la comida llego, se dieron un pequeño receso y comieron, ya unas ves comidos y descansados siguieron estudiando. Dieron las 5:30pm y Kagome decidió retirarse pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

Kagome- Inuyasha, le prometí a mi mama que llegaría a las 6 de la tarde, además ya está oscureciendo.

Inuyasha- Kagome... No salgas con Koga..

Kagome- Inuyasha yo…

Inuyasha- Sabes muy bien que él es un IDIOTA, no te dejare caer tan bajo Kagome, ¿Sabes cuantas chicas han sido lastimadas en cada una de sus citas?

Kagome- no me lastimara porque no me gusta

Inuyasha- Si no te gusta ¿Por qué sales con él?

Kagome- Tranquilo no saldré con nadie…

Inuyasha- pero... Pero si me dijiste que…

Kagome- rechace la oferta…

Inuyasha- …. Kagome no me vuelvas asustar así….

Kagome- perdón…

Inuyasha- Entonces si no te gusta Koga, ¿Quién te gusta entonces?

Kagome- amm nadie…

Inuyasha- Kagome, no me aguardes secretos por favor

Kagome- Dime entonces tu

Inuyasha- ¿yo? Amm.. te equivocas yo.. amm.. no me gusta nadie..

Kagome- ¿ni Kikyo?

Inuyasha- HAY POR DIOS! CLARO QUE NO!

Kagome- Entonces ¿Quién?

Inuyasha- Mira.. no me gusta nadie…

Kagome se empezó a acercar demasiado a Inuyasha a verle su rostro en la cual si no lo miro mal estaba algo avergonzado.

Kagome- Mientes, si te gusta alguien!

Inuyasha- Tu también mientes, también te gusta alguien y no me quieres decir!

Kagome- lo are cuando…

Inuyasha intento retroceder un poco para atrás para alejarse de Kagome ya que parecía que lo ponía nervioso estando tan cerca de él, pero piso mal, y se resbalo llevándose a Kagome con él. Cuando Kagome mira que está muy cercas del rostro de Inuyasha y mira sus ojos ámbar que tanto le fascinaban le hace sonrojar y su corazón latir muy fuerte, Inuyasha estaba en la misma situación, al igual como ella, Inuyasha también se perdió en su dulce rubor que sus mejillas traían y sus ojos chocolate brillaban como un leve resplandor de estrella, Kagome reacciono y decidió levantarse primero.

Kagome- Perdona Inu….

Antes de terminar de levantarse y de disculparse Inuyasha jalo de la nuca a kagome y de pronto…..

Fin Del Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2 un beso, eso quiero

**Antes que nada debo agregar que ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Rumiko , también que este es mi primera historia y la are por capítulos, perdonen mis faltas de autografía como acentos , otra cosa, no soy muy especifica y me salto algunos detalles como los lugares en donde se encuentran los personajes. Esta historia es un tributo para Inuyasha y Kagome, si eres fan de kikyo, mejor no lo leas porque me estaré expresando muy mal de ella y no quiero un mal comentario por ello, disfrútenlo y si me falto algo háganmelo decir AMABLEMENTE y no de una manera GROSERA, recuerden que soy primeriza en esto, asique porfa, sean amables conmigo y yo mejorar are para ustedes.**

**Atte: Sora inuyami n.n**

**Capitulo 2 "Un beso, eso quiero"**

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se levantó de su cama unos 3 minutos antes de que sonara su despertador, se vistió, se peinó y bajo a desayunar algo desanimada, su mama estaba abajo con su abuelo, Sota aún se estaba vistiendo. Tomo asiento en la mesa y muy desanimada dijo "Buenos Días", a su abuelo se le hizo bastante sospecho que Kagome se levantada no muy tarde y tan recaída, quiso preguntarle pero la señora Higurashi no lo dejo, cuando bajo Sota y noto a su hermana rara también deseo preguntarle pero tampoco pudo hacerlo porque la señora Higurashi se lo impidió. Cuando termino de desayunar, Kagome le dijo adiós a su familia y se marchó al colegio con una cara de tristeza y todo se debe a lo que paso en la casa de Inuyasha.

*************************************Recordatorio del capítulo anterior.**********************************************

_**Kagome** – Inu..Perdo…_

_Antes de terminar de levantarse y disculparse, Inuyasha jalo de la nuca a Kagome y de pronto…_

_**Sesshomaru** – ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?_

_Por andar discutiendo no escucharon a Sesshomaru cuando entro a la casa, y ahora si ambos se pararon de inmediato, Kagome seguía sonrojada y no paraba de tener su mano a su pecho mientras que Inuyasha estaba hecho fuego del coraje que tenía._

_**Inuyasha** – se puede saber…QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ SESSHOMARU!_

_**Sesshomaru** – Cállate Inuyasha, vine porque no contestabas los mensajes de nuestro padre, se le olvidaron unos papeles importantes en su estudio y te estuvo mandando mensajes a tu celular y como no respondías tuve que venir yo por ellos._

_**Inuyasha** – No recibí nada!_

_**Sesshomaru** – Tienes un celular casi del futuro Inuyasha y no puede ser que ni un simple mensaje no te llegue, que patético_

_Inuyasha iba a golpearlo pero Sesshomaru fue a lo que fue y se retiró lo más pronto posible de la casa. Una vez más Inuyasha y Kagome estaban solos en la casa, Kagome sabía que tenía que irse pero le temblaba todo cuerpo y estaba paralizada a causa de lo que pudo haber pasado si Sesshomaru no hubiera llegado, estaba bien roja de la cara, tanto que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo e Inuyasha no decía nada. Cuando Kagome se empezó a sentir mejor y pudo moverse sin temblar decidió marcharse pero Inuyasha se lo impidió como la primera vez._

_**Inuyasha** – Espera aun no me has dicho quién te gusta Kagome_

_**Kagome** – No es necesario que lo sepas además ya pasan de las 6 y mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí, por favor déjame ir, además tu tampoco me confesaras quien te gusta por lo tanto no tengo porque hacerlo_

_Cuando Kagome dijo esto se fue corriendo de la casa de Inuyasha y llego a las 6:30 a su casa de ella, su mama le pregunto cómo le fue y ella contesto normal, pero se la paso todo el tiempo pensando en Inuyasha. Cuando termino de cenar decidió conectarse un rato y miro que Inuyasha estaba conectado y en cuando decidió desconectarse Inuyasha comenzó a hablarle._

**_**************************************CHAT****************************************_**

**_Inuyasha Taisho: _**_hola_

**_Kagome Higurashi: _**_hola_

**_Inuyasha Taisho_**_: Estas molesta?_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: un poco_

**_Inuyasha Taisho:_**_ perdón, fui un tonto en haberte forzado es solo que quiero protegerte _

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: protegerme? de qué?_

**_Inuyasha Taisho:_**_ Del chico con quien tú quieras estar, no me gustaría verte sufrir por ese chico que te gusta Kagome. Eres mi amiga si y te quiero mucho Kagome._

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: gracias Inuyasha, yo también te quiero mucho, pero dime…_

**_Inuyasha Taisho_**_: que pasa?_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: que intentabas hacerme cuando nos caímos?_

**_Inuyasha Taisho:_**_ amm pues... yo... no sé de qué hablas solo sé que nos caímos y que Sesshomaru nos miró en el suelo es todo_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: pero me acercaste a ti antes de que tu hermano entrara, pensé que me…_

**_Inuyasha Taisho_**_: que pensaste?_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: pensé que ibas a besarme…_

**_Inuyasha Taisho:_**_ claro que no, no jamás haría eso, y perdón si te lo hice pensar así_

**_Kagome Higurashi:_**_ entiendo, asique soy muy repugnante para ti por no ser popular…_

**_Inuyasha Taisho_**_: Kagome no malentiendas, yo no beso a mis amigas, y menos a ti porque eres como mi hermana entiéndelo_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: Si ya entendí, bueno me iré a dormir que pases Buenas noches Inuyasha Taisho _

**_*********************************FIN DEL CHAT************************************_**

_Kagome apaga su computadora del coraje y se acuesta en su cama tapándose su rostro con la cobija y empezó a llorar, si se le hubiera declara a Inuyasha apuesto que le diría exactamente lo mismo que le dijo en ese momento, Kagome sabía que ella no era como las chicas que rodean a Inuyasha, que son hermosas, populares, coquetas, en fin ese tipo de modelos que rodean a las estrellas, cuando se empezó a calmar empezó a caer dormida._

**_********************FIN DEL RECORDATORIO DEL CAP ANTERIOR Y LO QUE LE SEGUIA***************************_**

Eso fue lo que poso después de aquel accidente, Kagome estaba muy nerviosa en ese instante que Inuyasha la jalo para acercarla mas a su cara pero gracias a Sesshomaru, el momento no se pudo realizar, y lo peor fue que Inuyasha negó las cosas y la dejo a ella con la bella ilusión de haberlo imaginado, no quería verlo para nada, pero tenía que verlo porque se sentaba alado de él, no sabía que iba hacer para tratar de evitar a Inuyasha. Cuando Kagome llego a su escuela Sango y Ayame ya estaban ahí y en cuanto la miraron rápido fueron por ella y se la llevaron directo al baño a la fuerza.

**Kagome**- oigan ¿Qué les pasa?

**Sango y Ayame**- CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA!

**Kagome**- ¿Qué quieren saber?

**Sango**- Vamos Kagome dinos ¿qué paso ayer en la estudiada con Inuyasha?

**Ayame**- Si, cuéntanos

**Kagome-** No pasó nada. Solo déjenme sola!

Kagome se salio de baño corriendo, se dirijia al salón pero cuando cruzo la puerta choco con alguien.

**Kagome**- Discúlpeme no me fije, lo siento mucho

**Inuyasha** – ¿otra vez tarde Kagome?

**Kagome** – ah eres tú

**Inuyasha**- baya que carácter, alguien se levantó de mal humor

**Kagome**- si, si lo que digas, ahora ¿podrías darme permiso de entrar a sentarme a mi asiento?

**Inuyasha** – ya Kagome déjate de hacerte la malhumorada y dime ¿Qué te pasa?

**Kagome** – Dije que me dejaras pasar!

**Inuyasha** - que demonios te pasa!

**Kagome** – NO TE INCUMBE!

**Inuyasha** – CLARO QUE SI!

**Miroku** – Ya parejita, recuerden que la violencia engendra violencia

**Inuyasha y Kagome-** TU NO TE METAS!

**Miroku -** … que malos….

**Inuyasha** – Suficiente! TU Y YO DEVEMOS HABLAR AHORA!

**Kagome** – NO!

Inuyasha no sabía que le pasaba a Kagome ni él porque estaba así, primero la jalo pero ella hizo resistencia y a Inuyasha no le quedaba de otra más que cargarla como un costal de papas y llevársela a un lugar de la escuela donde no fueran vistos por los profesores. Kagome pataleaba y gritaba pero a Inuyasha no le importaba, cuando pensó encontrar el lugar indicado bajo a Kagome y la sujeto bien fuerte para que no se escapara.

**Inuyasha** – ahora si, dime que diablos te pasa Kagome

**Kagome** – ya te dije que eso no te incumbe!

**Inuyasha** – Vamos Kagome eres mi amiga

**Kagome**- y eso que, no siempre te contare todo lo que pasa, ya las cosas no son como antes Inuyasha, ya crecimos y muchas cosas han cambiado

**Inuyasha-** oh.. Entiendo, debe ser una etapa muy difícil, perdón, debes sentirte avergonzada

**Kagome-** eh? ¿De qué hablas ?

**Inuyasha**- dices que ya no todo me contaras porque tienes razón hemos crecido y pues experimentamos cambios en nuestro cuerpo y pues hay! YA! Perdón por a verme casi dicho que estás en tus días.

**Kagome** – EH!?

**Inuyasha** – Discúlpame, fui un tonto pero guardare tu secreto…

**Kagome** – Inuyasha.. ERES UN TONTO! CLARO QUE NO ME PASA ESO!

**Inuyasha** – uff menos mal ya casi me enfado conmigo mismo, entonces ¿Qué es?

**Kagome** – En verdad ¿quieres saberlo?

**Inuyasha** – si

**Kagome** – Bien te lo diré, pero primero deja de sujetarme

**Inuyasha** – me crees tan tonto ¿cómo para caer en ese truco?

**Kagome –** Claro que no, ya que para el GRAN Inuyasha Taisho no hay derrota

**Inuyasha** – Lo are pero si mantienes tu promesa de no irte

**Kagome** – palabra Higurashi

Inuyasha suelta a Kagome despacio, y Kagome se pone demasiado cercas del rostro de Inuyasha para comprobar su teoría de ser repugnante para él, y este al momento de verla tan cerca retrocede un poco hacia atrás.

**Inuyasha**- amm que.. ¿Qué intentas hacer kagome?

**Kagome** – Lo sabía.. SI SOY REPUGLSILBA PARA TI POR ESO NO TE HACERCAS DEMACIADO AMI CARA!

**Inuyasha** – Eso no es verdad ya te dije que yo no beso con mis amigas.

**Kagome** – Inuyasha claro que sí, te he visto besándote asta con Kikyo!

**Inuyasha** – Esa zorra siempre se me pone encima Kagome, yo jamás la he besado enserio

**Kagome** – Pero la has besado aun que le digas zorra tu bien sabes que la besas aunque no te guste!

Inuyasha toma a Kagome de los hombros y se le acerca demasiado a su rostro y de nuevo comenzó, los dos se perdieron en sus miradas una vez más pero aun así seguían consientes.

**Kagome** - ¿A caso no te simpatizo Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha** – claro que sí.. Pero no de esa manera Kagome, y no es porque me parezcas repugnante ni nada solo te doy el respeto que te mereces y darte lo que pueda darte como amigo

**Kagome** – Entonces si te pido algo ahorita, ¿me lo darías?

**Inuyasha** – te lo acabo de decir, si, mientras este a mi alcance

Kagome lo pensó por un momento y recordó la caída que tuvieron ellos dos ayer, ella se quedo con las ganas de sentir los labios de su amado Inuyasha pero por desgracia el destino no quiso que fuera ese momento, eso es lo que quería Kagome, un beso, y solo eso.

**Kagome** - ¿podría ser un beso?

** Inuyasha** - ¿un beso?

**Kagome** – si

**Inuyasha** – ¿estas segura de querer eso Kagome?

**Kagome** – si, solo un beso ..

**Inuyasha** – está bien te lo daré si prometes ya no estar enojada conmigo

**Kagome** – lo prometo..

**Inuyasha** – bien.. amm estas .. ¿Estas lista?

Kagome afirmo con la cabeza y entonces Inuyasha se acercó mucho más a su cara y Kagome cerro sus ojos para esperar los labios de Inuyasha con un leve sonrojo, e Inuyasha también hizo lo mismo. Al momento que rosaron ambos labios, Inuyasha sintió un leve cosquilleo y término sellando sus labios con los de ella, pero de pronto le entro la gran necesidad de abrir la boca de Kagome y explorarla y a pesar de que ella solo pidió un beso no estaba seguro si Kagome lo dejaría hacer ese favor. Kagome sentía sus emociones demasiado locas, como si paliaran por salir, deseaba tanto mover sus labios de una manera rápida pero no quería, ambos estaban teniendo deseos de hacer el beso más profundo pero decidieron separase antes de que pasara eso. Al momento de separase, Inuyasha suelta a Kagome la cual ella se voltea y le da la espalda y después le dice "Gracias" y se retira a su salón. Inuyasha se quedó en ese lugar asta que sonó la campana para el receso, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Kagome y porque ella fue la única lo hizo sentir así, de desesperado por domar sus labios y explorar su boca, jamas tuvo algo similar con ninguna chica pero debía aceptar que Kagome era su amiga y solo eso, cuando decidió salir del lugar donde se encontraba lo primero que miro fue a Koga acercarse a Kagome que estaba con sus amigos. Inuyasha rápidamente corre contra Koga y lo acorrala en una esquina de la escuela.

**Koga –** ¿Qué demonios te pasa Bestia?

**Inuyasha** – Escúchame bien lobo rabioso más te vale que no te le acerques a Kagome ¿me entendiste?

Koga es igual de popular que Inuyasha pero, los dos eran rivales desde que se conocieron, ellos siempre están en guerra no importe que reto sea, ellos siempre buscan la manera de cómo superar al otro, Koga era atractivo y reconocido como Inuyasha pero lo único malo de Koga era en que salía con mujeres a cada rato, y eso es porque quiere buscar a la indicada pero ya se le hizo una costumbre estar con más de 1 a la vez y rechazarlas como si fueran basura y eso es lo que le molesta a Inuyasha, no quiere que Kagome sea una de esas chicas. Koga realmente si se le acercaba a Kagome pero nomas para preguntarle cuando le costó el jugo que Kagome bebida pero al ver a Inuyasha tan molesto solo por un simple acercamiento hacia esa chica, le dieron ganas de molestar a Inuyasha.

**Koga** – Bestia, se puede saber ¿desde cuándo me ordenas en que no se me acerque a una chica? ¿eh?

**Inuyasha** – Si te veo cercas de ella TE MATO!

**Koga** – Hay si no me digas, no me digas que esa chica es tu novia

**Inuyasha** – no! Ella es mi mejor amiga y si te atreves acercarte a ella o a tocarle aunque sea un cabello TE MATO KOGA!

**Koga** – Ha! No me intimidas con tus amenazas bestia, solo amenazas pero jamás actúas JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Inuyasha sintió tanta rabia por dentro que hizo una cara endemoniada para Koga, la cual Koga no tuvo reacción de sorpresa ya que se la conocía. Justo cuando Inuyasha dio el paso para golpear a Inuyasha apareció Miroku .

**Miroku** – Inuyasha amigo! Qué bueno que te encuentro, ven necesito que me acompañes por algo al salón.

**Inuyasha** – esta.. está bien Miroku… Y TU YA ESTAS ADVERTIDO KOGA!

**Koga** – MENOS CHARLA Y MAS ACCION BESTIA!

**Inuyasha** – CAYATE DE UNA VEZ LOBO SARNOSO!

Miroku jalo a Inuyasha lo más lejos de Koga, cuando por fin encontraron un lugar privado, Inuyasha le contó a Miroku todo lo que paso, ósea lo de Kagome en su casa y lo de hace un momento. Miroku no podía creerlo, sabía que a Kagome le gustaba Inuyasha por Sango pero, jamás imagino que Inuyasha diera el primer paso.

**Miroku** – así que… te besaste con Kagome… tu amiga?

**Inuyasha** – sí..

**Miroku** – entonces eso significa que el gran Inuyasha Taisho tiene NOVIA?

**Inuyasha** – Claro que no Miroku!

**Miroku** – Entonces ¿porque besaste a Kagome?

**Inuyasha** – Solo fue un favor de amigos, ella así lo pidió, no la forcé a nada.

**Miroku** – y… ¿fue beso normal o apasionado?

**Inuyasha** – Miroku, obvio que fue un beso normal, no soy como tu

**Miroku** – pero dime algo... ¿No sentiste nada?

**Inuyasha** – amm.. Pues yo… no te mentiré, si sentí algo..

**Miroku** – ¿Qué sentiste?

**Inuyasha** - ¿qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

**Miroku** – cálmate Inuyasha, solo quiero saber, ¿tiene algo de malo?

**Inuyasha** – no pero detesto ser interrogado!

**Miroku –** no lo hago, bien y entonces ¿Qué sentiste?

**Inuyasha** – para serte sincero no tengo ni idea, sentí como mi corazón latía más fuerte que cuando entreno, sentí una gran necesidad de abrazar a Kagome y profundizar el beso, no se Miroku, pero sentía que si seguía el beso a otro nivel, despertaría algo que no soy yo.

**Miroku** – Baya, jamás te había mirado o escuchado el sentir eso por un beso de una chica, así que, la señorita Kagome a Flechado a nuestro Inuyasha Taisho

**Inuyasha** - ¿a qué te refieres con "flechado"?

**Miroku** - a que tu mi amigo estás enamorado de la señorita Kagome

**Inuyasha** – Miroku ya deja las novelas que te chupan el cerebro. No, no y no yo sigo mirando a Kagome como mi amiga no la veo como otra cosa, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

**Miroku –** Nadie de la nada imagina sentir algo por alguien Inuyasha

Inuyasha y Miroku se la pasaron hablando el resto del receso, ya después de regreso a clases entraron al salón y Kagome estaba por sentarse en su asiento, Inuyasha pasó al suyo y como se sientan al lado del otro cruzaron miradas por un momento pero el maestro llego y tomo su atención. Pasaban las clases y Kagome tenía completa atención en cada una de ellas, pero Inuyasha no paraba de mirarla, incluso le llamaron la atención varias veces y hasta Miroku le lanzaba cosas para que despertara. Cuando la campana sonó para dar fin a las clases Inuyasha fue tras Kagome y la detuvo en la puerta de la entrada de la escuela.

**Inuyasha** – Kagome, ¿crees que podamos estudiar hoy en tu casa?

**Kagome** – Pero ¿no tienes practica ahora?

**Inuyasha** - ¿Qué tiene de malo que falte un día?

**Kagome** – Bueno está bien, nomás déjame avisarle a mi mama, es que no se encuentra en casa, tampoco el abuelo, Sota se quedara a dormir en la casa de un amigo así que está sola.

**Inuyasha** – Bueno

Kagome llamo a su mama, la cual estaba fuera junto con el abuelo porque su abuelo tenía una cita con un médico especial para saber si lo iban a operar, y sota se quedó a dormir en la casa de un amigo de su escuela, en pocas palabras Kagome estaría sola en casa durante el resto del día y de algunos más en lo que su madre y su abuelo regresan del médico.

Ya una vez comprobado el permiso, Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigen a la casa, Kagome parecía estar normal pero realmente estaba nerviosa, por culpa de su desesperación y enojo hizo algo que no quería hacer, forzar a Inuyasha a besarla para que ella pudiera dejar de estar de mal humor, presentía que Inuyasha le preguntaría por lo que paso y tal vez le diría algo malo como dejar de ser su amigo o que era una manipuladora o cualquier cosa. Cuando llegan a su casa Kagome se detiene justo frente al árbol sagrado.

**Inuyasha** - ¿ocurre algo Kagome?

**Kagome** – Tú no viniste por estudiar conmigo verdad

**Inuyasha** – No

**Kagome –** Viniste para algo mas

**Inuyasha** – Si

**Kagome** – Entonces dime, ¿de qué se trata?

**Inuyasha** – Es sobre lo que paso esta mañana cuando te bese

**fin del capitulo 2**

**se preguntaran porque lo corte asta ahi, pero la verdad esque no se me ocurrio como seguirle lo siento mucho pero no trado en subir el 3ro, si les gusto porfabor haganmelo saber y ya despues tendre mas ideas, inluso ya tengo el inicio de otra historia de esta misma pareja pero algo enredada con la historia original de Rumiko, ojala les guste, bien los dejo con esa duda con lo que pasara con inuyasha y kagome :))) jajaja yase soy mala **


	3. cap 3 Festival escolar

Pasó un momento de silencio y Kagome tenía tantas ganas de llorar, porque tal vez Inuyasha descubrió sus sentimientos y ahora esté a punto de rechazarla y perderlo para siempre. Kagome se controla y levemente tratando de no cortar la voz dice

**Kagome **- Inuyasha no es lo que piensas... yo solo quería besarte, eso es todo..

**Inuyasha** - Kagome… Una amiga no le pide a su mejor amigo besarla ya que son amigos, no novios, además es mi duda, quiero sabes la razón por la cual querías que lo hiciera… ¿podrías decírmela?

**Kagome **- yo… yo...

Kagome no podía hablar, sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente y su cara mostro un leve sonrojo e Inuyasha se preocupó por su apariencia ya que se estaba poniendo pálida.

**Inuyasha** – Kag...Kagome… ¡tranquila!

Inuyasha rápidamente la abraza fuertemente y Kagome suelta el llanto e Inuyasha se sintió mal a pesar de no saber la causa de su llanto o sufrimiento, lo único que quería era de que Kagome estuviera bien y no mal por una simple tontería que paso, así que decidió ya no seguir con el tema y llevarla a dentro de su casa donde le dio agua y la recostó en su pecho al momento de sentarse en la sala.

**Inuyasha **– perdóname Kagome… no quería hacerte llorar, olvidemos lo que paso hoy ¿Te parece bien?

Ese comentario alegro y puso un poco triste a Kagome pero al menos el chico que amaba seguiría a su lado a pesar de que no estén juntos como pareja. Kagome asintió con su cabeza dándole a entender a Inuyasha que si estaba de acuerdo con su comentario. Cuando Kagome se calmó Inuyasha encargo comida a su casa y una vez más el pago todo y esta vez estaba en una casa ajena y no fue por presumir que era rico o porque le gustaba gastar el dinero, sino porque Kagome iba a cocinar el curri que Inuyasha odiaba por ser picante para él, en fin comieron y decidieron hacer la tarea y repasar un poco más la materia que Kagome quería aprobar. Así cayo la noche e Inuyasha le llamo a su padre que viniera a recogerlo cuando saliera del trabajo, mientras Kagome decidió meterse a bañar e Inuyasha se quedó solo en su habitación y admiraba tantas cosas.

**Inuyasha** – que curioso, yo siempre he estado en esta habitación desde niño y a pesar de que con el tiempo cambio, solo hay algo que nunca cambia, eso es el bello aroma de Kagome..

En eso a Inuyasha se le ocurre recostarse en la cama de Kagome y se queda mirando el techo un momento y después, se queda completamente dormido. Cuando Kagome regresa de bañarse y de ponerse el pijama va a su habitación y mira a Inuyasha dormido tranquilamente en su cama. Kagome observa desde el marco de la puerta pero le entra la necesidad de observarlo de una distancia corta y se recuesta en el otro lado de la cama y mira a Inuyasha tan tierno dormido, pero en ese momento algo pasa.

**Inuyasha **- *dormido* kag...Kagome... No quiero perderte…

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras deseaba llorar de felicidad pero se controló y se acercó un poco más al rostro de Inuyasha.

**Kagome** – jamás me perderás…. Te quiero Inuyasha..

Kagome le dio un leve beso en su frente y le dio por levantarse de la cama y eso hizo no paso un segundo para que sonara el celular de su padre avisándole que ya había llegado por él, por lo tanto Inuyasha se paró muy rápido de la cama de Kagome, tomo su mochila, le dio un beso de despedida a Kagome en la mejilla y se fue a su casa. Después de ese momento Kagome se fue a costar muy feliz a su cama y no dudo en soñar con su amando Inuyasha.

Al dia siguiente kagome se levantó con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, estaba demasiado feliz, tenía aganas de gritar de lo feliz que se sentía pero lástima que cuando llego a su escuela y observo a todo el mundo mirando algunos anuncios en el periódico mural su sonrisa desapareció.

**Kagome** - ¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacer eso NO!

El anuncio decía lo siguiente:

_**Queridos alumnos se les informa que a partir de este día se iniciaran los preparativos para nuestro festival escolar, por lo tanto, los exámenes se han recorrido, luego se les dará los nuevos horarios y fechas de sus exámenes. Los maestros ya colocaron sus actividades que se darán en este festival y es obligatorio que cada alumno este en ese evento ya que habrá premios increíbles y sobre todo puntos extra para aquellos que estén a punto de reprobar. Les deseamos suerte y que este proyecto sea un completo éxito.**_

_**Atentamente su dirección**_

Para la escuela, un festival escolar significaba no clases, no tareas, diversión y entretenimiento, pero para Kagome significaba pérdida de tiempo, menos conocimiento y sobre todo aburrido. En eso llegan Sango, Ayame, Ayumi, Hoyo, Rin, Eri y Yuka.

**Sango** – ¡Yahoo! Sin clases dos semanas y lo mejor es que si participamos nos dan puntos extra ¡yay! ¿No es increíble chicos?

**Todos menos Kagome** – ¡sí!

**Kagome** – no sé qué se emocionan tanto si es pérdida de tiempo Sango

**Sango** – Kagome es un festival, es donde nos des estresamos y nos divertimos un poco, los exámenes pueden esperar y además, este sería un buen momento para conquistar a Inuyasha.

**Kagome** –Sango ya te dije que no podemos ser nada.

**Ayumi** – Si es porque Inuyasha se hace a notar por ser la estrella de tantas actividades entonces…

**Eri** - Kagome debe hacerlo también.

**Hoyo** – Es verdad Higurashi, concuerdo con ellas.

**Kagome **– Hoyo tú también... Hay dios... Por favor Rin y Ayame díganme que me apoyan por favor.

**Rin **– Yo apoyo a la señorita Kagome

**Kagome** – muchas gracias Rin

**Rin**- la apoyare en donde sea que la apunten chicos.

**Kagome** – Rin dijiste que me apoyarías .. Hay dios y tu Ayame… me apoyas..

**Ayame** – Kagome eres mi amiga y te quiero pero esos suspiros por Inuyasha deben de terminar ya.

Todos asienten con la cabeza mirando a Kagome.

**Kagome **– Están dementes no podré hacer todas las actividades de toda la escuela y menos en 2 semanas

**Sango**- No serán en todas Kagome solo en unas cuantas pero antes necesito sugerencias de que le gusta Inuyasha.

**Kagome** – Le gusta la comida, la música, el deporte y creo que algo de dramatización Y ¿Por qué les estoy diciendo esto?... oh oh

**Eri **- Con esa información vasta, rápido denme una pluma

Ayame le da una pluma a Eri, y ella escribe el nombre de Kagome en cocina, teatro, coro y tiro con arco, cuando Kagome mira la cantidad de cosas que es apuntada, le intenta quitar la pluma Ayumi pero los demás la detiene en lo que eri termina.

**Kagome** – ¡Suéltenme no! ¡ES DEMACIADO!

**Eri**- Bien pon atención Kagome, en teatro transmitirán la obra llamada _**La Bella y la Bestia, **_y te apunte para la audición para ser Bella en pocas palabras serás un papel principal en la obra. En el coro te apunte para solista, la canción que vayas a cantar dependerá de ya de la encargada que es Ayumi. En cocina, te puse en el área de postres porque todos amamos tus deliciosos pasteles y galleta tradicionales y apuesto que hasta Inuyasha las ha comido más que nosotros. Por último, en tiro con arco, lo lamento, sé que eres buena el boleibol pero ya está llena la pizarra pero como vienes de un templo no veo problema, ahí ya te las arreglas para ganarle a la que tiene el titulo como mejor arquera y todos saben que es la zorra de Kikyo.

**Kagome **– ¿Porque me hacen esto chicos?

**Todos **– ¡Es por tu bien!

En eso llega Koga y mira a todos con Kagome, y se les acerca.

**Koga** – Buenos días chicos oh... ¿Se estaban apuntando alguna actividad del festival?

**Rin **– Así es joven Wolfan, ¿también se apuntara?

**Koga**- Claro, pero este año quiero hacer algo diferente pero todavía no tengo idea. Bueno y ustedes, ¿Qué van hacer en el festival?

**Rin** – Ayudare hacer guía en la casa de terror que hará mi club.

**Eri-** Yo le ayudare al maestro Susaku con la obra de teatro.

**Hoyo**- amm.. Yo pensaba meterme a cocinar poro me apuntare en la obra de teatro.

**Ayame**- Yo tocare el piano para la clase de canto.

**Ayumi **–Al igual como Ayame seré ayudante pero yo con las audiciones de canto.

**Sango** – Yo entrare a cocina

**Koga** – Wow son muy buenas opciones, y tu amm... ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Kagome**- Vamos en la misma clase joven Wolfan y no puede ser que no se sepa nuestros nombres.

**Koga** – Tranquila, la razón por la cual no puedo saber tu nombre es porque jamás he conversado contigo, pero tengo entendido de que eres la amiga de esa bestia bueno para nada.

**Kagome**- su nombre es Inuyasha no bestia joven Wolfan, más respeto por favor

**Koga** – Valla, eres ruda cuando se trata de defender a esa bestia, descuida a partir de ahora no le faltare más el respeto si estas presente, te doy mi palabra.

Kagome observo al joven Koga y miro que si estaba siendo sincero, pero en eso sus amigos se retiraron dejándola sola con Koga frente a las inscripciones del festival, en eso Koga vuelve hacerle la misma pregunta.

**Koga** - ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Kagome** – Kagome Higurashi

**Koga **– Que lindo nombre

**Kagome** – muchas gracias joven Wolfan

**Koga** – Por favor, dime Koga, no me gusta que me llamen mucho por mi apellido y menos chicas bonitas como tú.

Por primera vez un chico elogiaba a Kagome, jamás nadie en su vida le había dicho bonita como Koga lo estaba haciendo, se puso un poco nerviosa y jugo con sus manos tratando de hablar y al final solo salió.

**Kagome** – gr.. Gracias por el cumplido joven Koga

**Koga**- De nada, ya que nos estamos haciendo amigos ¿te puedo decir Kagome?

**Kagome** – si por supuesto..

**Koga **– bueno Kagome, aun no me dices que harás en el festival escolar.

Después de estar un momento en las nubes por el cumplido de Koga, Kagome recordó el dichoso festival y lo que sus amigos le hicieron y dijo con rabia.

**Kagome** – Pues. ..No mucho, solo are CANTARE, ACTUARE, COCINARE YUSARE EL ARCO EN LA COPETENCIA DE ARQUERIA!

**Koga** – Eso es demasiado para ti Kagome, es más te ayudare.

**Kagome **– Pero Koga son demasiadas actividades.

**Koga** – Lo mismo va para ti, además dije que este año quería probar algo nuevo.

Kagome no dijo nada más Ya que Koga se apuntó a las mismas actividades de Kagome, solo que donde iba hacer teatro Koga miro que Kagome se apuntó para ser Bella en la obra, pensó por un momento y se apuntó para personaje de la bestia pero en eso llego Inuyasha.

**Inuyash**a –Buenos Días kag.. oh Tan temprano y ya la estas empezando a molestar lobo rabioso

**Koga** – Tranquilo, solo me apunto en algunas de las actividades del festival bes…. *mira a Kagome* es decir Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha **- EH?! PERO QUE LE PASO AL LOBO RABIOS?! Me llamo por mi nombre…. De seguro los extraterrestres vinieron a la Tierra y se llevaron a mi rival y me trajeron una copia barata… Bueno aunque el parecido es igual de Idiota… hmm no se creó que aún es peor...

**Koga** – Oye… que dramático…. Y patético pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de ti? TARADO!

Inuyasha – ¿QUE? ¡REPIDELO DE NUEVO!

**Kagome** – ¡Inuyasha ya basta!, el joven Koga te dice la verdad, solo se está apuntando algunas actividades y es todo, no me está molestando y para que lo sepas, el me prometió portarse bien cuando este en mi presencia, fue por eso que te llamo por tu nombre y no diciéndote "bestia".

**Inuyasha**- Espera un segundo Kagome…¿ Dijiste Joven Koga?

**Koga **– Gracias por defenderme Kagome, es un hecho de que te ayudare con todo el esfuerzo del mundo en este festival.

**Inuyasha **- ¿eh?.. Le dijiste.. ¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre? Y ¿desde cuándo son tan amiguitos?

**Koga** – Lo somos desde hace unos minutos, llegue temprano y mire a Kagome algo inquieta frente a las hojas de inscripción para el festival, hará demasiadas cosas y como buen caballero que soy, estoy con ella en todas para ayudarla y no dejarla sola.

Koga se le queda mirando a Kagome y esta se sonroja un poco e Inuyasha los mira ambos todavía confundido pero justo cuando se iba a encender del coraje, llega Miroku.ç

**Miroku** – Chicos Buenos Días, Buenos días Señorita Kagome, ¿Qué hermosa noticia de un bello festival no?

**Inuyasha** - Buenos Dias pervertido, y ahora si me diculpan me ire al salón, Adios Kagome y Lobo rabioso.

Inuyasha se va haciendo corajes y Miroku se le queda viendo, mientras que Kagome se siente un poco culpable aunque Koga sonreía porque fue victorioso.

**Miroku **–*suspira*Tan temprano y el muchachito ya está haciendo corajes, y ahora ¿Qué le hiciste Koga?

**Koga –** Nada, solo se molesto de la nada, bueno me tengo que ir al salón, te veo luego Kagome.

Koga se retira de ambos, y justo cuando Miroku pensaba preguntarle a Kagome lo que paso, llego Sango y la retiro de ahí, dejándolo solo, pero eso no importaba porque Miroku leyó las inscripciones de las actividades del festival y miro a cueles se apuntó Kagome y Koga y descubrió que ambos estaban en las mismas clases. Miroku podrá ser pervertido pero es muy buen amigo y por eso decide sacar una pluma (bolígrafo) en donde apunta el nombre de "Inuyasha Taisho" en las mismas cosas de Kagome y Koga.

**Miroku **– Hay que buen amigo soy, seguro Inuyasha me agradecerá por tan considerado que soy y también por apoyarlo a acercarse un poco mas a la señorita Kagome.

Miroku fue a su salón y apenas todos se empezaron a sentar ya que la presidenta de la clase que era Ayame comenzó a pasar lista y apuntar a los chicos que ya se habían inscripto para el festival y dijeran lo que iban hacer, al principio todos se sorprendieron por Kagome y Koga por estar en lo mismo pero cuando llegaron a Inuyasha.

**Ayame **–Inuyasha Taisho

**Inuyasha**- aquí y no, aun no me apunto en el dichoso festival.

**Miroku** – Inuyasha no me digas que ¿olvidaste que hace poco te apuntaste en las actividades?

**Inuyasha **- ¿Olvidar? Miroku no me apunte a nada, ni siquiera mire que actividades venían en las descripciones…

**Miroku** – ¿ah sí? Pues no conozco a otro Inuyasha Taisho en la escuela que claramente mire que se apuntó a Teatro, Canto, Cocina y Tiro con arco

**Inuyasha** - ¡¿Qué?!

Todos se sorprendieron y empezaron a preguntarse ¿porque los 3 en las mismas actividades?, hasta Kagome estaba demasiado sorprendida, quiso que se la tragara la tierra y el pobre de Inuyasha confundido y no saber qué decir, pero cuando voltio a ver a Koga miro que estaba molesto, después miro a Miroku el cual este solo levando su pulgar y le guiño el ojo, eso dio señal de que fue una de las tantas cosas de Miroku. Ayame termino de apuntar a todos y les dio los horarios de trabajo de cada actividad. La primera actividad que Kagome tenía que realizar era Teatro, y se dirigió hacia el Audio visual corriendo y Koga solo fue tras ella, mientras que Inuyasha fue a tener una "linda charla" con Miroku.

**Inuyasha **– Miroku ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Miroku**- Inuyasha, es malo interrogar a un buen amigo sabiendo que la intención por el cual hizo su acto fue para el bien de alguien más.

**Inuyasha** – Podrías dejar de hablar con a lo que le llamas "SABIDURIA "y explicarme

**Miroku**- Ayer tú, muy furioso le dijiste a Koga que no se acercara a la señorita Kagome ¿No es verdad?

**Inuyash**a – Si ya sé que le dije eso, pero esta mañana ya eran muy amigos... ¡EL TARADO DE KOGA YA LA LLAMA POR SU NOMBRE!

Koga – Eso quiere decir que Koga va tras Kagome ¿No te parécete aunque sea un poco raro eso?

Inuyasha lo medito un momento y cuando se dio cuenta de que solo Koga lo estaba haciendo para molestarlo y comprobar su furia del día anterior, de nuevo la rabia regreso a él y se dio vuelta para ir detrás de Koga, pero Miroku lo detuvo.

**Inuyasha** – ¡Miroku suéltame! ¡Le demostrare a ese Lobo Rabioso que yo no bromeo!

**Miroku** – Tranquilo Inuyasha, mejor destrúyelo en su propio juego, ¿que no vez que se apuntó en las mismas actividades del festival que la señorita Kagome?

**Inuyasha** - ¿Cómo rayos are eso Miroku?, la actuación me gusta pero jamás lo he intentado, solo puedo cocinar ramen, solo canto en la ducha y por ultimo sabes bien que mi arma es la espada no el arco.

**Miroku **– Inuyasha, solo hice esto para ayudarte. Si no quieres que Koga juegue con los sentimientos de la señorita Kagome, deberías hacer un esfuerzo ¿no crees?

Una vez más el pervertido de Miroku tenía razón, si Koga quería guerra, pues guerra tendrá. Inuyasha tomo una copia de sus horarios de las actividades y se dio cuenta que iva tarde a las audiciones de canto el cual todavía no sabía que personaje iba hacer, eso fue lo que Miroku jamás le dijo. Al entrar al salón miro a todos que ya habían empezado y estaban Koga y Kagome adicionando y el Maestro que estaba monitoreando la obra era el maestro Gay de artes, el profesor Susaku.

**Sukaku **– ¡Corte!, a ver quién interrumpe Eri querida, ve a ver.

Como recordaran, Eri había dicho que le ayudaría al maestro Susaku en las audiciones de la obra, por lo tanto ella era la segunda al mando y como van en salones diferentes, se sorprendió mucho ver a Inuyasha en la puerta y miro la tableta y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver el personaje que Inuyasha "escogió" en la obra.

**Eri** – Solo es nuestro segundo en adicionar para el papel de la Bestia.

**Inuyasha **– Aguarda, ¿Bestia?

**Susaku **– Dile ¿que quien se cree para llegar a esta hora?

**Eri**– Es Inuyasha Taisho Maestro

**Susaku** – ¡QUE!, El guapo atleta de esta escuela quiere participar en mi Obra de Teatro, pero que emoción, adelante joven Taisho pase, pase.

**Inuyasha **- *susurrando* Luego de esto... Me iré a vomitar…

Inuyasha pasa y se sienta en los primeros asientos, pero nota algo nerviosa a Kagome en el escenario, estaba muy pálida, eso quería decir que estaba completamente aterrada.

**Susaku **– Bien amores desde el principio en la parte de la muerte de la bestia por favor y esta vez Higurashi, respira lo harás muy bien, listo Eri que empieze.

Eri– Y Accion!

Kagome respira hondo sin ver a Inuyasha ya que eso le pondría mucho más nerviosa mientras Koga se tira en suelo fingiendo que está agonizando y Kagome va a su ayuda.

**Koga **– Be... Bella…has... Has regresado.

**Kagome** – Por supuesto que regrese, no podía dejar que…. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa...

**Koga **– Que... sean mejor. Así las cosas..

**Kagome **– No, no digas eso... Te pondrás bien...

Koga pasa su mano por el rostro de Kagome y por su cabello, este acto puso a un Inuyasha demasiado enojado.

**Inuyasha** – *susurrando* Ese lobo rabioso se está sobrepasando... Si sigue así... lo matare aquí...

**Koga** – Alómenos... Pude... Verte... Una vez... Más...

Koga finje morir y Kagome trata de sonar aterrada y triste.

**Kagome –¡** No! Por favor.. No me abandones.. yo..yo…etto…

**Susaku **– Hay no !Corte!

Kagome se aterra al escuchar la voz del maestro y se levanta de inmediato junto con Koga.

**Susako **– No veo amor entre ustedes solo veo simples actores dándole a un guion tan perfecto un completo fracaso, veamos, como no tenemos a otra para adicionar para el papel de bella usaremos al segundo para ser la bestia, muy bien, al escenario atractivo y suculento Joven Taisho.

Inuyasha al observar al maestro decir las cosas tan afeminadas deseaba vomitar pero estaba trabajando mucho para que no sucediera. Inuyasha al momento de subir al escenario y mira a Koga que pasara a sentarse, se cruzan pero Koga le susurra a Inuyasha "Yo te Ganare Bestia", en eso Inuyasha solo mira de reojo a Koga marcharse en lo que él llega al escenario con Kagome.

**Susaku **– Empezaremos la Escena donde bella cura ala bestia ya que fue atacado por lobos tras salvar a bella que intento escapar del castillo, muy bien listo Eri empieza.

**Eri** – Y ¡Acción!

Inuyasha fingió gruñir y estar herido de su braso, en lo que Kagome fingía curarle su herida .

**Kagome** – Quieto, No te muevas

En eso Kagome toca el brazo de Inuyasha y este finge mucho dolor.

**Inuyasha** -*gruñido fuerte* Eso duele!

**Kagome** – Si te quedaras quieto no te dolería.

En eso la escena ya no se miró actuación, se miró una pelea real ya que para Inuyasha y Kagome la escena era muy parecida cuando Inuyasha se cayó hace años atrás cuando eran niños de su bicicleta y Kagome trato de curarlo pero el niño no quería ser atendido por la pequeña doctora Kagome.

**Inuyasha **– Si no habrías escapado no me estaría lastimado.

**Kagome **– ¡ De no a verme asustado no habría escapado!

**Inuyasha**- y... ¡Y tú no debiste ir al ala oeste!

**Kagome **– ¡Y tu deberías controlar tu malgenio!

**Susaku** – Corte, esplendido, ambos tienen sus papeles!

**Koga** - ¿Pero que? ¿Le gusto esa basura de esa bestia?

**Susaku **– Joven Wolfan, reconozco que es un papacito como el joven Taisho pero a usted le falto realismo en su papel.

**Koga**- Deje de hablarme así, no puede hacerme esto, ¡soy mejor que ese bueno para nada!

**Inuyasha** – Acéptalo es tu derrota Koga.

**Koga** – ¡Cállate no pienso perder ante una bestia como tú!

**Inuyasha **– Ni yo contra un lobo rabioso

**Kagome** – ¡Ya basta, los dos actúan como niños tontos!

**Susako** – WoW esa acaso es un triángulo amoroso el que veo, que hermoso aww... Señorita Eri

**Eri –** si maestro

**Susako** – Tenemos a alguien para audición de nuestro querido villano Gaston

**Eri** – Tenemos a Hoyo y el ya adiciono Maestro.

**Susaku **– Pues dile al chico Hoyo que lo sentimos mucho, dile que no es el sino yo.

Se discutió por un buen rato eso de los papeles y al final Koga llego quedando como el villano en la obra de teatro y elpobre de Hoyo se quedó como suplente. Después de 2 horas sonó la campana y la siguiente clase era de canto y eran las audiciones y Kagome estaba nerviosa porque la audición no era para el coro, era para ser una de las solistas de la clase y la verdad se sentía nerviosa y tenía miedo puesto que jamás habría hecho algo así. De igual forma Inuyasha estaba caminado a la clase de canto pero en cuanto miro a Koga acercarse, rápidamente decidió irse al lado de Kagome.

**InuYasha –** Hola Kagome, por sierto buena actuación que hiciste hace rato fue fantástico. Enserio estuviste completamente increíble y…

**Kagome** – ¿Ahora me si me hablaras?

**Inuyasha** - ¿De qué hablas?

**Kagome **– En la mañana antes de que nos dieran los horarios de las actividades te enojaste conmigo solo porque llame por su nombre al joven Koga

**Inuyasha** – Basta Kagome, ni me lo menciones en especial porque lo tenemos atrás al sarnoso

**Koga** – Ya te oí bestia testaruda

**Inuyash**a – Que bien porque la verdad no quería volver a repetirlo

**Koga **– Mira bestia habrás ganado esta vez, pero te advierto que canto mejor que tu

**Inuyasha** – Eso lo veremos.

En eso Kagome se volteó bien enojada y comienza a gritarles.

**Kagome **– ¡CALLENSE! , ¡Tal vez ustedes sean las estrellas de este instituto pero hay otros que no saben si lo son o no y están temblando de los malditos nervios y lo que menos desean es oír a dos tontos peleándose como ustedes! ¡YA MADUREN!

Todos los que estaban en el pasillo en ese momento escucharon los gritos de furia de Kagome y todo se aterraron al oírla y verla tan enojada. Al igual como los presentes, Koga e Inuyasha se quedaron como estatua y temblando de miedo.

**Koga **– Kag.. Kagome si da miedo…

**Inuyash**a – No esa mujer no me da miedo…ni un poco

**Koga** – emm.. bueno ami tampoco.

Inuyasha y Koga siguieron caminado para llegar al salón, pero en otro pasillo, una popular Kikyo disfrutaba de buen rato con sus amigas Kagura, Tsubaki, Yura y Kana.

**Kikyo** – Grandioso, me alegra mucho de que se haya realizado este festival, es hora de lucirse.

**Kagura** – Es verdad, una vez más seré la estrella en la danza tradicional usando mi nuevo abanico que mande a pedir desde Hace meses.

**Tsubaki** – La verdad es aburrido, ya que siempre somos siempre las estrellas en todo lo que hacemos, es por eso que esta vez no quise participar como protagonista en el la obra de teatro.

**Yura –** Ja ja ja, es verdad siempre brillamos al final de esto y al igual Tsubaki ya no es divertido.

**Kikyo** – Chicas tranquilas, estamos en 3ro y deberíamos dar aunque sea lo último, dejemos huella en esta escuela antes de la graduación para que las siguientes generaciones vean como se hacen las cosas aquí.

**Kanna** – Deberíamos… Intentarlo.

**Tsubaki **– Obviamente la única que dejaría huella en la escuela serias tu Kikyo ya que eres la chica más Popular y campeona de arquería.

**Yura** – No del todo, si tuviera a Taisho seria Leyenda jajaja

**Kagura** – Eso sería imposible ya que Taisho no tiene interés por nadie.

**Kikyo** – se equivocan, ese es mi objetivo chicas, tengo pensando en hacerme novia de Inuyasha justo el día del festival cuando acabe la competencia de arquería.

**Tsubaki **– Lastima que tienes competencia mi querida Kikyo.

En eso Kikyo guardo silencio y el resto de las chicas miraron a Tsubaki.

**Kikyo** – No sabía que también te gustaba Inuyasha, Tsubaki

**Tsubaki** – Te equivocas querida, tu competencia no soy yo sino una chica en particular llamada Kagome Higurashi.

Para no confundir las cosas, lo que sucede es que Tsubaki va en el salón de Inuyasha y Kagome y pues es obvio que escucho que Koga, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en las mismas actividades.

**Kikyo** - ¿Kagome Higurashi? Creo que es la amiguita tonta de Inuyasha, ¿a eso le llamas competencia Tsubaki?

**Tsubaki **– Mi querida Kikyo, tal vez no te hayas enterado pero ellos están en las mismas actividades del festival y mire la pizarra de teatro esta mañana y mire que ellos dos estaban apuntados para protagonistas de la obra llamada "La Bella y la Bestia". Tanto tu como los demás saben que se besan al final de la historia.

Kikyo no mostro rostro de miedo o de coraje, simplemente escucho y de nuevo sonrió, provocando confusión a Tsubaki.

**Kikyo **– Para mí no es la gran cosa Tsubaki, pero, no debo permitir que mi amado Inuyasha caiga en manos de una chica que no me llega ni a los talones.

En eso Kikyo fue a ver las actividades donde todos los alumnos se apuntaron y miro en donde estaba el nombre de Inuyasha y el de Kagome.

**Kikyo –** Al parecer tenías razón mi querida Tsubaki, esa chica esta apuntada en todas las actividades donde está mi amado Inuyasha e incluso en arquería, sería un gusto derrotarla en cada una.

**Yura** – Pero Kikyo las actividades ya empezaron, ¿Cómo harás para ser aceptada en todas?

**Kikyo **– Yura, soy la mejor en todo en esta escuela, por lo tanto no necesito estar apuntada en un papel para ser aceptada, además estas actividades son demasiado tontas, puedo hacerlas en un día.

**Kagura** – Esto me suena que habrá una gran guerra.

**Tsubaki** – Así es

**Kana –** Guerra

**Yura **– Esto será divertido y te ayudaremos a ganarla Kikyo.

**Kikyo**- Muy bien, Gracias Kagome Higurashi, nos darás un festival muy divertido.


End file.
